Games, Bullies and Friends
by h2o48
Summary: Cool, first fanfic of this show. FYI I'm already a Hudson/Kenzie shipper, don't know why but I think they'do be so adorable together. Anyway this a mostly friendship-centric story revolving around Kenzie being bullies. If you enjoy I'll write more.
1. Chapter 1

_***Hey, first I don't own**_ _**Game Shakers or any of its characters. I am a Hudson/Kenzie shipper, I just see them as a cute couple. But this'll mostly be about friendship. Anyway Enjoy!**_

 **Games, Bullies and Friends**

It's was an average day in the great city of New York, or so it appeared. Two of the four Game Shakers were currently trying to stomach their school lunches. And the third was off to get her bag lunch from her locker. But this'll all take a negative turn.

Babe and Hudson had their own table and patiently waited for Kenzie. Hudson happily sucking out the "red thing" in some olives and Babe looking at him oddly, twirling her food around with a fork. Kenzie could see them from where she was and continued to walk over but, she was stopped, and surrounding by 3 girls.

"Hey, what's up robot" the first girl with red short hair and green eyes Kenzie knew as Debbie, motioning toward her. Kenzie new this girl all too well and tried to make a quick escape, but was blocked by her two friends. She backed up, keeping her eyes on the ground and her bag lunch close to her.

"H-hello Debbie" she stuttered out trying to keep her cool. Debbie had left her alone for a while now, and she prayed it would last. Unfortunately it didn't, now she was all alone again.

"So how's my favorite little robot doing today?" she asked slyly, venom laced in her voice.

Kenzie hated that nickname, and Debbie knew it. "Please just leave me alone" she begged feeling anxious.

"Well, where are you in such a hurry to get to, news flash this is a cafeteria not a classroom you can show off in" she said, smiling mischievously.

Kenzie looked past Debbie's shoulder through to the cafeteria, she could see Bade and Hudson smiling and laughing. All she desperately wanted was to join them. She kept quiet though "I just wanted to sit with my friends" she mumbled.

This seemed like a source of amusement for the three, because they started to snicker, "That's so sad, _it_ actually thinks it has freinds". One of other two girls said while holding her gut.

All this wasn't an uncommon event, Debbie and her friends targeting Kenzie. Honestly before she became a game shaker, her only social interaction was being tormented by anyone who gave the effort. But she was Debbie's special project. And now she had Babe, Hudson and Trip, they were her friends, right?

"Listen, just stop", Kenzie interrupted confidently. It's surprised her and the girls in front of her. _"Don't be scared"_ she thought to herself, maybe now she could stand up for herself. Huge mistake.

All of sudden she was getting backed up into the lockers bring stared down by Debbie. "Let me tell you something _robot",_ she began menacingly.

Kenzie's confidence was drained from her and she became Debbie's punching bag once again. " You may think Babe and blondie over there are your friends, but they're just using you, sorry to disappoint".

Kenzie lowered her head, trying to not to listen. Despite Kenzie's acts of confidence in these past weeks, under that cover she was riddled with insecurity.

"I'm mean honestly, who else do they know that can code? They need you to make the games, that's it. The fact there nice to you at all is to keep you around long enough until they replace you with someone better. For a robot you're really gullible."

Debbie finished her speech and left her robot just as she remembered, weak and defeated. _"Time to have some fun"_ she thought. She slowly grabbed Kenzie's glasses off her face and held them in the air, "Come on robot, get your glasses".

She looked up and sighed. _" Nothing's really changed",_ she reached up trying to grab them back. She played the game once again.

Babe looked at her phone, _"where is she?",_ Babe thought. Hudson himself was a bit worried so he got up and looked around the cafeteria for Kenzie. He saw a glimpse of her at the entrance with three other girls, he couldn't figure out what they were doing.

"Hey, Babe why are Kenzie and those girls playing a game?" he asked innocently. Babe looked where he was pointing and the sight made her freeze. "Hudson, they're not playing a game, but it'll be over soon" she announced running over to the scene, with Hudson on her heels.

While Kenzie was playing keep away with her own glasses, her bullies having a great time. Until someone stopped their fun.

"Stop whatever this, _right now_ " Babe stated coming face to face with her friends' bullies. "Just back off, right now", she continued. They all turned to face the source of their interruption. Debbie, still holding Kenzie's glasses, folded her arms and faced Babe with Hudson next to her.

Kenzie was embarrassed before, but now she was humiliated. Babe was mad and looked, furious. Hudson had a look of worry and confusion on his face, but then Kenzie met their gazes and their composure changed.

Babe still looked angry but now she softened a bit. Hudson couldn't take his eyes off of his wounded friend. Kenzie couldn't take, what she assumed was their pitied, looks and just bolted.

"Kenzie!", Hudson called, trying to run after her. He stopped quickly going back to retrieve her glasses, and continuing to go after her.

The three girls, turned back to Babe. Babe had so many things going through her head she could barely focus. "You just made a huge mistake" she threatened.

"Oh please, don't act like you actually care about that _robot_ ", Debbie said nonchalantly, taking out her phone. It was quickly swiped out of her hands and "accidentally" dropped on the floor, _"whoops"_ , Babe stated innocently.

"Now you listen very clearly. You are going to leave her alone and never talk to her again, alright." Babe finished, preparing to go after Kenzie. "I get why you keep her around, but how can deal with her at all. And by the way if my phone is busted you're paying for it" Debbie said.

"Let me tell you something, no matter what Kenzie was to you before it's over. She isn't some _robot_ , for you to make fun of anymore. She's actually amazing-" Babe struggled her words a little "-and the best friend I've ever had".

Hudson followed Kenzie into the old art room, he was almost positive she went in there. He walked inside, the room packed with dusty papers and old art supplies. Right now, the room is mostly used for storage, but it's barely used.

"Kenzie?" he called, hoping to get a response. He did in a way, a series of shuffling coming from one of the cabinets. He slowly walked over, and knocked on the cabinet door. "Are you in there?"

"Go away Hudson", she groaned from inside. She didn't hear anything so she assumed he had listened. She smiled bitterly _"Surprise, surprise I'm alone again",_ she thought.

But to her real surprise the doors opened wide and revealed he hadn't listened to her.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

 ***Until next time (If I get comments I'll continue)***


	2. Chapter 2

_***Thanks so much for all the amazing comments. Now this is the last chapter, I didn't plan for it to be long. But I will keep writing, (especially a Henzie). And hopefully I inspired others to write as well.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Why would I do that?"_ Hudson said with a mixture of sadness and his usual innocence.

Kenzie refused to look at him. She was embarrassed enough without having him pity her.

"You don't have to pretend to be my friend, ok", she said bitterly. Hudson thought for a moment he honestly didn't know what that meant.

"Why would I pretend, you're already my friend. I'd rather pretend to be something cool, like hawk or a fire truck", Hudson said smiling his classic smile, sitting across from her. Kenzie looked up for a minute and looked at the boy.

 _"How could someone that cute be that stupid.",_ she thought back to that phrase Babe had said about him. As Kenzie got to know him better she realized it wasn't stupidity, it was innocence wrapped in cluelessness.

A subtle difference, but a difference just the same. Thinking about his various examples of this, nearly made her giggle.

"Hey Kenzie were those girls being mean to you?", he asked. His bright blue eyes looking straight at her big brown ones.

"Yeah, so what?", she snapped a bit louder than she intended. "Why shouldn't people be mean to me Hudson, I mean it's how it's always been", she continued.

"Kenzie-", Hudson tried to interrupt.

She stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "No you have no idea what it feels like to be so unliked and ridiculed every single day."

"Kenzie-", he tried again, standing along with her.

"I'm just not like you, Babe or Trip. You guys are all so fun, creative and likable, and I'm not.", she blared.

"Kenz-", he feebly tried again, knowing he wouldn't finish.

She was on the brink of tears again. "All I am is an awkward know-it-all, who doesn't deserve friends who only be used for her brain-", she cried only to be stopped.

A hand clasped firmly on her mouth and another hastily tangled in her hair. She stiffened, but didn't fight the contact. "Stop", he said softly.

Then he pulled her toward his chest in a comforting nature. The height difference was clear when he did this, Kenzie didn't know what was happening but she broke.

She cried, not loud dramatic sobs, but gentle crying she could usually only do alone. Wrapping her arms around his torso and got more comfortable.

"Just because bad people say mean things doesn't make them right", he said while patting her back.

She didn't respond, so he separated from her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I may not know a lot of stuff, but I do know you're one of the coolest, smartest and most generous girl I've ever met", he stated.

She shuddered a little at what he just said. "You're not alone and I won't let you be alone", he finished. She finally smiled.

"I second that", a voice said causing them both to turn and face Babe. "Don't worry about those jerks again, you've got us now" she said walking towards them, draping her arm around her.

Hudson did the same, and smiled along with them. They walked out of the room together. Now Kenzie didn't know if what they said was true, but she definitely felt a lot happier at the moment.


End file.
